


For the Best

by Wagnetic



Category: due South
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Double Drabble, F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/pseuds/Wagnetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser waits for Victoria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Best

Everything turns out for the best, doesn’t it? He could have lost everything— his partner, his friend, the new world he’s begun to make for himself here. He could have lost everything, and he didn’t. Not all of it. He’s kept enough of his reason to know that he’s lost himself. In every dream he follows her and when he wakes up he can’t tell if he’s more horrified that he would have gone, or that he didn’t get the chance to. He wonders if he’ll ever make up his mind. He wonders if it matters at all.

Everything turns out for the best, and she’s gone. He doesn’t want to get out of bed in the morning. The strain of leaving those dreams is too much. The strain of being awake is worse. He still thinks that he sees her out of the corner of his eye sometimes. If she were to come back, he would follow her. He’d hate himself every minute that he loved her, and she’d hate him right back. How sweet it would be.

Deep down he knows that someday she’ll come back, and he’ll be waiting.

Everything turns out for the best, doesn’t it?


End file.
